kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Knox
Ronald Knox (ロナルド ノックス Ronarudo Nokkusu) is a Shinigami sent to work with William Spears as extra personnel. Appearance Ronald has thick, wavy hair with a small cowlick just to the right of the part in his hair. He wears thick-framed, rectangle-shaped glasses, and he dresses in a suit, tie, gloves, and dress shoes, much like William, although Ronald's shoes are specifically Oxfords. He also wears a watch on his right wrist. In the anime, it is shown that the top part of his hair is blonde and the bottom is black. He is 177 cm (5'9"). Personality Ronald appears to be a rather laid back, easy-going Shinigami, who apparently has problems with arriving on time. He seems interested in finding a way to accomplish his job quickly, as shown when he says he has never been one for overtime, and with ease, as shown when he wistfully tells William that Grell Sutcliff got to do an easier job.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 15 He also seems interested in partying, as he shares with William that he would like to finish a job quickly because he has a party to attend to afterward. His lackadaisical attitude seems to annoy William, but he does seem willing to work hard, as he states he will try his best.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 17 He also comes across as respectful, as he uses the senpai honorific when talking about Grell. He is also shown to be a ladies man, commenting he got his scythe legally modified by flirting with the receptionist; and treating Maylene for a drink, "if he returns in one piece" from the ship arc, even if he only saw her once. Like William, he seems to have a distaste for demons, as shown by his shock when William states that the reason Baron Kelvin's manor is burning is because of a demon. However, he does not seem to hold the same level of animosity toward them, as he merely comes across as surprised, rather than angry. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Ronald initially appears to help William T. Spears with collecting the souls of the individuals killed by burning in Baron Kelvin's manor. He shows up late, and comments that William is disappointed by his presence. However, he moves to work on his job quickly, stating that he has a party to attend to later and he has a distaste for overtime. William and Ronald are then seen diving into the fire with their death scythes ready to be used. Boat Investigation Ronald is seen boarding the same cruise ship as Ciel and Sebastian. Most likely he has been sent to investigate the hospital that claims that it can revive the dead, and seems to be very confident towards it. His appearance has also matured slightly but he is still childish, having just made it on the ship before it departs and flirting with Maylene. He is later seen drinking and socializing with third class passengers, before making his way to the first class, where the revival of the dead is being performed. After the revival happens, he appears when Ciel and Sebastian attack the reanimated woman (who was the subject that the revival was being done on), and he "smashes in" its head, while explaining that that was the only way to destroy it. He and Sebastian get into a fight, while Ciel abandons them to run after Ryan Stoker. Anime's Synopsis Ronald Knox first appears in Episode 9 of Kuroshitsuji II, in which he assists William T. Spears in fighting Sebastian. It is not very clear at this point why they are fighting him, but it has something to do with a recent movement of souls. Sebastian jams Ronald's Death Scythe using his trademark cutlery, however, he manages to repair the damage done to it and send it crashing down on Sebastian and William (although both dodge). William is disgruntled at this, but Ronald doesn't really seem to care all that much. He seems amused when William abandons chasing Sebastian after he knocks his glasses off of his face and proceeds to lecture him for almost hurting him with his scythe and for not knowing the importance of glasses. Ronald made his appearance in Ciel in Wonderland Part 2 as a sleepy mouse who is a companion of the Hatter. Death Scythe Like the other Shinigami, Ronald has a death scythe used in his job. It has been modified to look like a lawnmower, which he states was done on the principle of avoiding overtime work. He confirms with William that he received permission to modify his death scythe, because he is friends with "the girl at the general affairs department." On the front, a stamp saying "DEATH SCYTHE" has been embedded, and it contains four circular blades and two straight blades running horizontally below the circular ones. It has two wheels that allow him to push it around and a small cord that allows him to pull a trigger on the handle to start the death scythe. It appears to have two unique abilities: the quick collection of souls, as well as being the only seen death scythe with a compartment to store collected souls. This compartment is in the back of the actual blades on the death scythe. It is unclear where he carries it. He is not seen with it when he first arrives on Baron Kelvin's roof to meet William but he pulls it seemingly from nowhere to get the job done. Trivia *His name is similar to Ronald Knox (17 February 1888 - 24 August 1957) an English theologian, priest and crime writer. *He appeared in episode 9 season 2 of the anime. *Ronald is apparently the youngest of the Shinigami as he tries to excuse his carelessness as just a part of being his age. He also looks up to William and Grell, but appears to favor Grell. *Ronald tries to use a catchphrase when he makes his debut in episode 9. He didn't like it and stated he was going to have his friend make him a new one. He also reveals he was only doing it because Grell said to. *In both his manga and anime debuts Ronald mentions his female friend from the office. He apparently relies on her a lot. *Both in the manga and the anime, like William T Spears, Ronald seems to show distaste for working overtime. *According to the musical 2, Ronald's idol is Eric Slingby . *In the musical, he requested Grell to resign due of being slacking off. *He loves parties and to flirt girls. *He had a problem in coming in the right time. *His a playboy according to Baldroy. Quotes *(To William) "My, looks like you took offense after all, even though I tried to get here really fast. Still, perhaps you are just disappointed that it's me?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 13-14 *"Well, let's finish up that investigation work then. I have a party with the secretarial section today. Also, from the start, I've never been one to do overtime." *(To Sebastian)'' I am the next Reaper, Ronald 'To Die''' ....Ah it's no good after all. Mr Sutcliff said I needed to have a catchphrase, I had the girls over in General Affairs section to think one up for me... '' *''Sorry, man. I'm at the age when I want to be rowdy. *''"Wind in our sails! The future is looking bright! ...For us, that is.'' *(To a lady he was talking to, after she asked him if he could meet her some place)'' "Okay! If we meet alive, that is..."'' *(To Sebastian) "Ya know, for a Shinigami to be all about their Death Scythe is kinda old fashioned." *(To Alan) "It's okay, I am already used to Eric-sempai, after all his my IDOL." '' *(To Grell) ''"Wooooooow." References Kuroshitsuji Episode 9 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami